


[Podfic of] in the eye of the beholder

by carboncopies



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A Sheer Multitude Of Eyes, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biblical Body Horror, Biblical References, Blasphemy, Body Horror, Body Worship, Catholicism, Centuries of it, Devotion, Eyes, Just so much love, Love, Many eyes, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wings, a gentle smattering of catholic feels, and by extension the podficcer, but also many more wings than just two, but like biblical angels with all the eyes and the fire and the fear, but mostly on the part of the author, you picking up what I'm putting down?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by brawlite.Author's summary:“That’s quite a lot of eyes,” Crowley says.Podfic length 00:22:20





	[Podfic of] in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218190) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 

> Thank you to brawlite for having blanket permission to record!
> 
> Recorded for the prompt "horror," for Pod-o-Ween 2019. (I went the body horror route.)
> 
> I wanted the cover art to fit the theme of like, a Sheer Multitude of Eyes, but as it turns out, that's something that not only is incredibly visually unappealing to me, it also gives me a Big Frighten. (And yet... I had no issues recording this. Go figure lmao.)

File size: 17 MB

Podfic length: 00:22:20

You can listen to this podfic or download the mp3 via Google Drive at the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MMTjmmL4hW82a226afn9myZI5DOXqr9q/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening to this podfic, please consider leaving feedback in the form of kudos or comments here, and for the author of this work, linked in the notes above.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
